1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a touch detecting apparatus, a display apparatus with a touch detection function, and a touch detection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Widely known are touch detecting apparatuses that detect contact of an object and can output data indicating the shape of unevenness or the like of the object at the contact portion (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2010-019785, for example).
In touch detecting apparatuses, detection accuracy may possibly be reduced by noise generated in touch detection performed by sensors and in transmission of signals indicating touch detection results. To address this, there has been developed a method of combining signals from a plurality of sensors that detect contact of an object and increasing the signal intensity, thereby readily distinguishing signals from noise. Combining the output signals, however, prevents the detection results of the individual sensors from being individually handled, thereby generating blur in data indicating the shape of the object. As a result, the measure against noise described above reduces the accuracy in detecting the shape of the object.
There have also been developed some measures against noise to make such a blur less likely to occur, including a method of repeating touch detection a plurality of times. Specifically, this is a method of causing individual sensors to output a signal a plurality of times and superimposing the signals, thereby increasing the signal intensity. The method, however, increases the time for touch detection because of the repetition of touch detection a plurality of times.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a touch detecting apparatus, a display apparatus with a touch detection function, and a touch detection method that can increase the accuracy in detecting the shape of an object in a shorter time.